


soon.

by sillycharityx



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillycharityx/pseuds/sillycharityx
Summary: 'He’s here now. Sat beside her, waiting for her to wake.'
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	soon.

‘I love you Faith.’

‘I love you too Dylan.’

He hears it every time he sees her. He lost out on seeing her expression as she uttered those words and can’t help but picture her repeating them one day. Face to face. It’s part of what compelled him to visit her now. Part of him wanted to run, as far away as possible from this situation that was almost guaranteed to end up hurting one of them. However, it was his heart that won out in the fight between thought and feeling. There was a need to check up on her – to ensure she was still alive and breathing. 

When the ambulance was balancing on the edge, he was faced with the prospect of losing the person most important to him. It became apparent as the time wore on and the hope began to disappear that part of his heart would also be lost in that water. The part that now resided within her. He’s not entirely sure how they made it back to Holby. He was numb with relief, and his mind focussed entirely on Faith. On the woman who loved him. The punch pulled him from his daze fairly abruptly; and the idealised world he’d formed in his head that involved them living happily ever after with no complications came crashing down around him. It was a complication responsible for this. The one that had already caused Faith so much pain. The one who got to be there with her, by her bedside when she was at her worst. 

Nevertheless, he’s here now. Sat beside her, waiting for her to wake. 

It takes a good ten minutes, and in that time he’s content to just sit by her, listening to the beeping machines, watching the rise and fall of her chest – confirmation of the life coursing through her body.

‘Dylan?’ She whispers as her eyes blink open.

‘Hi.’ He leans towards her as she shifts herself up in bed, careful not to seem too eager to assist. He watches her carefully as she wakes fully. He sees her finally notice. The fading bruise.

‘Wha- what happened?’

‘Would you believe me if I said Dervla did it?’ He tried. He knew it didn’t fly however, as her eyes narrowed. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Better.’ She let the conversation diversion slide. ‘They’ve said I can go soon. I’m sure there’s plenty of people to fill this bed.’

‘Only when a doctor has cleared you to leave and not a moment sooner – you hear me?’ 

‘Can’t you clear me for departure from this place Doctor Keogh?’ She grins at him, eyes sparkling with humour. As she says this she turns to reach for the glass of water by her bed. Noticing the lack of liquid in it she sighs. He doesn’t say a word as he picks up the empty jug and heads off to fill it up.  
Faith relaxes into the hospital grade linen keeping her tucked into the bed. It somehow feels less suffocating when he’s there with her. His quiet help – she can willingly accept. When Lev offers to do things for her, she feels completely smothered. It feels false, like he’s trying to make amends for his behaviour – like there’s always an ulterior motive now. She knows that’s how it’ll be from now on. Any good deed, any offer of help, it won’t feel genuine anymore. 

The gentle clink of glass onto surface pulls her from her thoughts. He hands her a refilled glass with a small smile. Their fingers brush ever so slightly as she takes it – an intentional touch on both their parts. 

‘How are you Dylan?’ She asks once she’s restored her hydration levels to a satisfactory level. 

‘My shoulder is pretty much back to normal now.’ 

‘How are you Dylan?’ She tries again.

‘I think the best word to sum it up is probably coping. We’re all coping. That’s it really isn’t it.’ He uncharacteristically rubs his neck as he answers. 

‘What happened to your eye?’ Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows the answer already. His deflection earlier all but confirmed it really. 

‘Emotions were running high – you’d just been rushed into the ED, I’m sure he’s still probably angry about me telling you what happened…’

‘Don’t make excuses for him.’ She fiercely shakes her head, willing the tears to disappear as they threaten to spill over.

‘It’s fine.’

‘No it’s not. This is the furthest thing from fine Dylan. He assaulted you. After you’d saved my life.’ She can see his denial brimming and cuts him off before he gets the chance. ‘No Dylan don’t try to deny it, you saved my life. If you hadn’t tied that rope or kept me calm and as still as possible, we both know I wouldn’t be here right now.’

He can see the fury in her eyes, and knows he needs to change the subject. They’re not ready to talk about the elephant that’s been in the room for a while.

‘I got you something.’ He passes over a carrier bag. ‘You know, to pass the time and keep the brain occupied.’ She reaches in and pulls out one of those puzzle books you can find next to the magazines in the shop. 

‘Thank you.’ Her smile is small but completely genuine, as she flicks through the variety of brainteasers. ‘I’m sure this’ll do the trick.’

‘Well until you get home and the kids are there to keep you entertained.’ He adds, taking the plastic bag from her lap and folding it up. He misses the dip of her eyes, and the slight bow of the head. 

‘I don’t think I can go home yet. I’m going to ask mum if I can stay with her for a bit. Just while I sort out my head.’ 

‘Oh. Well. That’s – good.’ This time it’s his turn to lower his eyeline. ‘I mean, it’ll mean you aren’t overdoing it too quickly. Let you properly recover.’ 

‘Yeah.’ She nods. ‘It’s really nice to see you Dylan.’ There’s that smile again. The one that can light up a darkened room. That makes him catch his breath. 

‘You too.’ 

‘Dylan I-’ She starts.

‘I know.’

‘I know too.’ They share a gaze. It might not be quite the words they both long to hear again, but it’s enough. For now. 

They’re interrupted by a nurse coming over to check in. 

‘I’ll leave you too it.’ Dylan stands and pulls his coat on. 

‘Thank you again.’ She raises her hand in farewell and watches him do the same as he retreats towards the door. 

‘Oh!’ He turns and jogs back towards her, pulling something from his coat pocket. He places a pen down on the small bedside table. ‘For the puzzle book.’ He explains, nodding towards the book still sat in her lap. ‘I’ll see you soon.’

This time it’s her turn to nod. She smiles to herself as the nurse checks her blood pressure.  
Yeah. She thinks. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into Faith/Dylan fanfiction world... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
